


Daddy Teacher

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loli, Lolicon, Pedophilia, Underage Sex, daddy - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, pedo, really young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Little Ava is a 6yr old deviant... and she wants something special from her daddy.Note:this story deals with pedophilia, in this story it is legal BUT it is not legal in real life... and if you cannot tell the difference between reality and fantasy you should not be reading this or any of my stories.





	

-Daddy Teacher-

Little Ava Davis was as a normal 6 yr old… she loved finger painting, crafts, recess and sucking her daddy’s cock… let me set the record straight...

This story takes place in an alternate time line… in this world, in the 80’s there was world war three and Russia was testing a type of a bio-weapon. It was supposed to be used to wipe out America but this resilient virus instead wiped out the human sex drive… 

It would’ve been fine if the facility testing the bio-weapon exploded and the virus spread all over the world within a few months… and within a few years the birthrate drastically dropped to nearly zero… The war ended over this new crisis.

A side effect of the virus was making male sperm extremely temperamental… they only had 8 hrs of strong swimming in them… being exposed to oxygen and light made them practically useless making it near impossible to artificially inseminate anyone. 

Within the 90’s there were great strides in sexual science, but year after year the birthrate stayed flatlined at zero… that is until the year 2000 where a doctor named Baisze Hawke, had a breakthrough. 

A virus that only effected rodents like rats, mice and rabbits… many people thought these creatures were just inclined to make babies… but Dr. Hawke discovered, there was a long dormant virus that resided in these creatures that made them procreate out of control.

Dr. Hawke said it would take years trying to discover all the side effects of this virus… but through force and desperation the world cried out for a cure… which they got…

It was ready that year and within half a year all the world was infected with this new virus. Years later they found that there were a few side effects from the virus… first it did not effect the weak sperm in men (new or old), it slightly changed our DNA so incestual defects were completely eliminated along with all sexually transmitted diseases…. also it sexually overcharged everyone, especially the new generation born with this new virus. 

With all this sex the birthrate barely moved up… women needed copious amounts of cum just to get pregnant. Even with the sexual advancements of a one time shot that gave men overly large cum loads… it was still not enough… it got to the point where gang bangs were common practice… and after a short amount of time passed, incest became common… to the point of encouraging incest gang bangs to raise the birthrate. 

They found out that little girls over the age of 5 were sexually “awake” enough to “train” in sexual activates… Fathers were expected to teach their kids about sex and get them ready for any and all activities… and because of the raised sexual drive even having gay sex was not out of the ordinary… to satisfy strong cravings… or at least that was the excuse many people would give (and accept)

-Back to Ava Davis- 

“Hi daddy!” Ava said with a smile. 

Ava’s daddy, Antony Davis, was a large black man with a gentle smile… “Hi my little cupcake.” he said straitening up his tie before he hugged her. 

“Daddy I’m not a cupcake.” she answered back giggling at her silly daddy.

“I know, but you are so sweet I sometimes forget your not some kind of sweet.” He said picking her up and spinning her in the air. 

The two walked home telling each other about their day (Ava more than her daddy though). 

When the two got home, Antony made sure Ava did her homework… and began to cook their dinner.

Ava’s mother had died soon after giving birth…. or at least that’s was what Antony said happened. The little girl was happy and didn’t mind he mommy was gone because daddy was loving enough for two parents. 

“Daddy… can you eat me?” the little girl asked with an innocent face. 

“Let me finish cooking this first.” he said smiling… the man licked his lips, because he loved nothing more than to lick his little girl’s pussy. 

The girl whined for a bit then Antony used his “daddy” voice to make her stop… “You need to learn a little patience.” she said sternly. The little girl pouted but said nothing else until her daddy was done with what he was doing. “Ok baby, open your legs.” he said. 

The little girl had already discarded her panties and her hairless mound was ready for her daddy’s tongue… Antony loved his daughter and wanted her to feel good, he looked up at her as he sucked and licked her young pussy… her big brown eyes were looking back at him before they rolled back into her head as she felt her daddy’s warm slippery tongue tease her clit and make it’s way in side her little hole. The girl was adorable, she had the cutest little puffy lips that screamed “blow job” and her baby fat cheeks looked adorable as her face contorted in pleasure. 

Antony knew he was a child lover, even before the sex-drive virus hit… it was a great thing when he found out little girls needed training for sex at an early age… before he would have been considered a deviant or a predator. But in this world he was known admired for his ability to have sex with younger children… so much so that they had given him a teaching job at the elementary school… this was crazy, but he loved every second of it. 

There was only one problem… his dick was huge… he had an 8inch cock which was thick as a child’s arm (at least)… he wished he could've fucked his daughter already but he would have torn her apart and causing his sweet little sunshine any pain would break his heart. This didn’t stop him from rubbing his cock against her hairless cunt or between her lubed up bubble butt... which Ava enjoyed but that was beginning to not be enough for her.

As the little girl felt her orgasm coming closer and closer she screamed, “Daddy fuck me in the ass!” she begged.

This turned Antony on and he ate the elementary school girl harder and deeper, making her soon squirt his face with her underage juices… 

After her orgasm… “Come on sweetie, I told you I can’t fuck you, I’m too big.” The man said a little out of breath.

It took a little while before the 6yr old could catch her breath but when he did she continued “No fair daddy, all the girls in your class already takeded your cock in their ass.” she complained. 

“How do you know about that?” he asked, kind of knowing the answer.

“From your pictures!” she said still pouting… she had snuck another peek in her daddy’s hiding place again (at the bottom of his underwear drawer). It was an album of all the girls (and some boys). 

“They’re older than you.” he said, knowing what was coming. 

“I’m 6 and three quarters…” she said as if she had made her point, “I’m amost there.” she said as if putting her foot down. 

Antony held his breath… trying to find a way out of this situation… then he exhaled, “Ok, ok… if you’re really sure you want to get you're ass fucked that badly, then I’ll fuck you in your tight little ass,” the man said, “but after dinner, now go wash up.” He said… he watched as his little girl’s eyes lit up and she dashed up stairs to wash up and quickly began to eat… she ate so fast that she almost choked.

“If you choke, I’ll have to take you to the hospital and it will take a few more days before you get a chance to take daddy’s cock.” Antony said jokingly… Ava drastically slowed down but she was still eating fast… she was just making sure to chew every little bit this time around. 

After dinner Antony washed the dishes… after that he walked into the living room to see his daughter dressed in sexy thigh-high stockings and a see through baby-doll (yes they make them for young kids in this world)… she also had her bag of toys (a bag full of dildos and vibrators).

“You horny little slut!” Antony said smiling at his daughter’s sexy outfit. 

“Yes daddy, I’m your horny little slut daughter.” she said in her sexy cute voice. 

“Bend over for daddy.” Antony said. The girl bent over the coffee table and the man took his thick lube soaked finger and slowly pushed it between his daughter brown buns… the man added more lube (he was ready for this night apparently)…

Ava felt the liquid lube leak onto her hairless pussy… the little girl took this as a que to use her tiny fingers on her virgin pussy… 

Antony worked his finger into his daughter and he felt her relax more and more… Ava didn’t notice, but she began to moan as her daddy’s skilled fingers worked her little ass. The man noticed his finger began to slip in and out of her underage ass hole, so he decided to use a four inch dildo.

“Ok baby push this all the way in your ass.” He said, as he picked up another vibrator, turned it on and began to play with her clit with it. The man played with his daughter, knowing when she was going to cum and pulling the vibrator just in time… leaving her horny and desperate to cum. 

“Please daddy fuck my bum with your big cock…please daddy!” the girl begged, close to tears.

He began to use her little girl juices to lube his thick 8inch cock… the girl had no lack of wetness as he slowly sawed his cock back and forth on her wet pussy. The girl was lost in ecstasy as he left the vibrator on her hard little clit… she could not feel her daddy pull the pull the dildo out of her ass… but she felt her daddy’s cock head touch her sphincter, she also felt his large hands hold her tiny hips… the feeling was getting stronger and stronger, Ava felt a strong feeling build and-

“Ahhhh… Uhhhhhhh!!!” the girl moaned out loud as she had a mind shattering orgasm… the little girl almost didn’t notice her daddy push his hard cock into her wanting ass. 

“Yes daddy I love your cock in my butt!” she screamed when she caught her breath after her orgasm. By now he had pushed half his 8inches into his little girl. “Fuck me daddy, fill my ass with your cock daddy, fill me up daddy!” she begged. Anton was relived to see his daughter wracked with lust instead of pain… 

He held her firmly again and one last push Anton was balls deep in his 6yr old’s ass… as soon has he felt his balls against her smooth pussy the man gave out a loud grunt and came deep and hard into his daughter’s ass-cunt.

The two looked at each other and smiled. Antony kissed his little girl… he hadn’t seen her look more beautiful then she did right now… well fucked and sweaty. 

“That’s my little slut.” he said holding her close… and rested as his cock slowly softened in her ass… his cum slowly leaked out of her ass as he pulled out of her.

-The next day- 

Antony walked in to pick up his daughter and he heard…

“I took my daddy balls deep in my ass yesterday.” she bragged with her head held high. 

Antony smiled… suddenly the man was surrounded by little girls.

“Is it true?” many girls asked at once.

“did Ava take your cock balls deep?” some other girls asked. 

Antony took a few moments to realize, his little girl had told everybody in her school… so everyone and their mothers (literally) was asking him to fuck them in the ass. The man caught his daughter’s eye and she smiled her cute innocent smile… but this time there was a devilish glint in her eyes. 

This was her plan all along… she wanted to watch her daddy fuck all the little girls in her class… for a massive sleepover orgy. Antony looked at his girl again.

“I love you daddy.” she mouthed, then she kissed one of her classmates square on the mouth. This made the man hard as a rock and made the girls and women around him even more excited.

Antony could say nothing else but mouth back “I love you too sweet hart.” The next few weeks were going to be interesting. The man thought, noticing one of the little girls as rubbing his big cock through his pants.

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a friend... and it seems I have lost contact with her, so if you are out there, email me when you can K? I'm kinda worried.


End file.
